Behind the Curtain
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: She decides to drag a servant behind a heavy curtain to heals her boredom


I'm addicted to one shot, even though I'm not good with it XD enjoy!

* * *

**Behind the Curtain**

This party bores her to death, everyone seems to have a good time, mingling and goofing with someone.

Not fair!

She thinks why everyone knows each other but she's not. Her absences during the Pureblood family parties have taken its toll on her. Her mom keeps pushing her to have a look for her future husband in this kind of lavish party which doesn't seem to falter even after the Dark Lord has fallen.

But how can she find her 'prey' if she doesn't know anyone?

A tray of wine glasses brought by a servant floating near her, she takes one of the glass after giving a curt smile to a black haired servant before she chugs the alcohol down her throat, let the sweet-sour-and bitterness wash away from her mouth to her gut.

She scoffed when she sees an icy blond head surrounded by the girls where his parents giving him their approval look. Sure he is the Casanova tonight.

After the fallen of the Dark Lord, the Malfoys left unscathed even after the obvious supports they gave to the snake master. Even though their social status downgraded but for so many people, blood remains strong, who wouldn't want to have a husband bearing the Black and Malfoy's bloods in one body?

Damn Purebloods…

She's desperate, they're desperate, All the people in this ridiculous party are desperate to maintain the blood purity in their family, where in this new era, it's something that's not important anymore, but since when the Purebloods hung their head low and bother to change?

Almost never…

Hours after hours she couldn't care less, so after the fourth time the same servant and his wine tray passes in front of her, she pulls him to the nearest dark spot on that overly bright ballroom.

She's determined, he's confused…

She pulls the heavy curtain surrounding them, her eyes dark with lust, she doesn't care about this fool party anymore, and she decides to end this with her own way…screwing this black haired servant for tonight, the hell with the high ranking Purebloods, they can sink to the bottom with their mask on.

She asked him about his blood, whispering every word to his seemingly sensitive ear; he shivers a bit and answers her timidly. Another Pureblood but lower class, that's fine…for the worst case, her mother will just kill her but leaving her limbs intact.

Satisfies on hearing his answer, she circles her arms around his neck, smiles coyly. Her auburn colored ringlets drapes perfectly behind her back, the spot where she guides the male hands to wraps around.

His steely grey orbs bore at her blue, their breaths mingling, and her heart is pounding, half because of adrenaline, half because how the servant is exceptionally handsome. His perfect jaws, his thin lips, his alabaster skin, she can't believe he's just a lowly.

A moment passes and their lips met, his are warm and his nibbling are inviting. She obliges and open her mouth slightly, the taste of cheap wine and cigarette invade her sense while his tongue exploring her mouth, good God…this guy is a good kisser.

"Fancy kissing me aren't you?"

She teases him when they break their kisses just to steal some air and she can feel him sneers on her neck.

"Sure, who doesn't like to have a taste of a high society when they're whoring themselves in front of you?"

Ouch…quite a biting comeback he had just now.

"Well I won't pull you if you're not strutting in front of me that often, just be honest…you fancy my, right?"

He laughed…

"Why of course milady, I fancy a girl who just sits on the couch waiting someone to escort her but in the other hand she refuses everyone that asking her hand to dance, waiting for the big fish? The Malfoy's heir?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I don't care about that twat, he's a selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, and whiny bastard, I don't know what they see on them…"

He sneers, "Indeed"

Just before their lips meet again someone pulls their shield curtain, showing them an angry and ready to explode face of her mother.

Her mother yells her name, she closes her ears with her hands, he's running away and not being seen for the rest of the party or it's because her mother drags her back to the Greengrass Manor to gives her detention for humiliating the family name.

Well at last she has something to tell to her co-worker…

But she doesn't know, two days after the party, a letter placed securely on the family table on the living room. The snakes crest on the seal tells them the sender - The Malfoy.

But there's also writing on the envelope, a cursive and neat penmanship that makes her eyes wider:

_From: a selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, and whiny bastard_


End file.
